1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a standing-ride type moving device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, personal mobility for assisting people with movement has been researched and developed. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-010375 (JP H9-010375 A) discloses a technique of a self-propelled roller board having a drive unit mounted thereon. The self-propelled roller board disclosed in JP H9-010375 A is configured to control stopping, forward movement, backward movement, and the like depending on weight shift of a rider.